


Dispersión en la boca del pez

by Redvka



Series: Narutaugust [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Day 10 Bandages, Day 8 Taijutsu, Day 9 Ninjutsu, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Narutaugust, Slow Build, soft, soft babies
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redvka/pseuds/Redvka
Summary: Lee no se sorprende porque Gaara esté en Konoha, en absoluto, pero sí es inesperado que esté ahí, apunto de recibir una patada en la cara.
Relationships: Gaara/Rock Lee
Series: Narutaugust [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871581
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Dispersión en la boca del pez

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es parte del reto en instagram #Narutaugust de [NocturnalWalkr](https://www.instagram.com/nocturnalwalkr/) y [lou.izee](https://www.instagram.com/lou.izee/). Pasen a ver sus fanarts, que están muy chulos. 
> 
> En este fic intenté abarcar los días 8, 9 y 10 (taijutsu, ninjutsu, bandages, respectivamente). Pero la verdad no sé qué tanto lo logré, porque terminé trazando una dirección muy distinta, lol. 
> 
> Lee/Gaara se volvieron en una de mis OTP, los adoro enormemente, y aquí traté de hacerles justicia. 
> 
> El título lo saqué de un verso de _"El Pájaro de Oro"_ , de Rogelio Saunders (muy chulo, por si les gusta ese tipo de poesía). 

Lee fue uno de los primeros en enterarse que el Kazekage daría una visita a la Aldea. Fue Naruto quien se lo dijo, considerando que Lee y Gaara tenían ya una relación más amistosa, con todas esas misiones que el jounin ha hecho en Suna.

Así que Lee no se sorprende porque Gaara esté en Konoha, en absoluto, pero _sí_ es inesperado que esté ahí, en el campo de entrenamiento #3, donde Lee había estado practicando desde el mediodía. O quizá lo más desconcertante es que Gaara haya decidido materializarse justo enfrente de la patada aérea que Lee había dirigido hacia uno de los postes.

Por supuesto que a Gaara no le llega el golpe, primero por la arena de su autodefensa, y segundo porque Lee, siendo un especialista en taijutsu —y el mejor en el mundo, de manera activa— logró desviar su pierna y retraer un tanto la fuerza.

—¡Kazekage-sama! —es lo primero que grita Lee, hincado en el suelo.

—Gaara—sin inmutarse, el joven gobernante retrae la arena.

—¡Gaara-sama! —corrige, poniéndose de pie—. No sabía que iba a aparecer, ¡una disculpa! —grita, doblándose en dos en la reverencia más recta en toda Konoha.

—Solo Gaara—le recuerda, mirando alrededor—. ¿Por qué estás entrenando?

—¿Eh? ¡Por que entrenar enaltece mi Espíritu, y me hace permanecer con más energía en la Flor de la Juventud! Además que no me agrada perderme un día de entrenamiento. Pero esto ya lo sabe, ¿no lo habíamos hablado ya?

—Me refiero porque estás entrenando _ahora_ —recalca, volviendo a poner su atención en Lee—. ¿Por qué no estuviste en la junta con los demás shinobis?

Y bueno, quizá haya muchas respuestas para ello, pero la más importante es que esos asuntos del Estado no son incumbencia de Lee. Como ninja, es profesional y honesto, un buen compañero de equipo; pero no es ajeno a nadie —mucho menos al propio Lee—, que las cuestiones políticas o los detalles sutiles del trabajo shinobi no son su fuerte. Misma razón por la cual ser un ANBU jamás ha estado como prioridad o siquiera opción en su lista.

Así que, aunque fuera bienvenido en la reunión de los demás jounins con el Hokage y Kazekage, Lee no ve de qué manera podría contribuir o hacer más fructífera la situación. Así que, sabiamente, optó por quedarse a entrenar, bajo el espléndido sol de verano que ha estado presente en la canícula.

Pero por la expresión de Gaara —¡y cuánta solemnidad hay ahí! ¡Incluso da un poco de miedo! — esa no es una respuesta satisfactoria.

—Esperaba verte ahí—le dice, los brazos cruzados—. Tan siquiera en la última reunión del día, que no tiene mucho sentido, pero a Kakashi le apasiona agregar cada que puede.

¡Oh, esa reunión! La cual Shikamaru insiste solo existe para fastidiar a Gaara, porque en palabras del Sexto _“Hay pocas cosas que aún puedo hacer para reírme”_.

—¡Lo lamento Gaara-sama! —vuelve a doblarse, mientras continúa su discurso— ¡La había olvidado!

—Solo Gaara—no suspira, pero por su tono de voz a Lee le da la impresión que así es—. ¿Ya terminaste de entrenar?

Ante la pregunta, el otro se endereza.

—Uh, supongo, solo quería meter unas cuantas repeticiones antes de terminar.

—Práctica conmigo.

Y si bien, no es la primera vez que ambos entrenan juntos, a Lee siempre le causa el mismo entusiasmo. ¡Entrenar con el Kazekage! Es algo que pocos pueden presumir, aunque esto se debe más a que son escasos y extremadamente raros los shinobis que se atreven a ello. ¡Pero Lee se considera un afortunado! No solo por la promesa del Entrenamiento con uno de los Ninjas Más Poderosos del Mundo, si no porque ha sido Gaara quien lo ofreció.

—¡Por supuesto!

Lee se aleja en un salto, y se toma unos momentos para aflojar sus músculos, prepararlos para la pelea. Gaara, por su lado, no hace más que mirarlo, aún con los brazos cruzados, y sin pestañear. Lee descubrió, no mucho tiempo después de la pelea con Kimimaro, que Gaara puede pasar largos periodos de tiempo sin parpadear. A los demás les resulta algo inquietante, a Lee la parece extremadamente práctico. ¡Si no hay que cerrar los ojos, es más fácil ver el ataque del enemigo!

—¿Listo, Kaze- eh, Gaara?

El otro asiente y es la única pauta que necesitan para comenzar. Como es usual, empiezan de manera lenta. Lee no mete mucha velocidad, mide qué tanta reacción de la arena hay, y se va moviendo, buscando puntos ciegos que sabe no existen.

Es hasta que Lee se toma las cosas un poco más enserio, que Gaara decide sacar unos cuantos ninjutsus. No es una pelea agresiva, porque entre ellos jamás es así, pero es catártica de cierta manera, dos estilos de combate que distan mucho uno del otro, y que se ayudan a refinar mutuamente.

Lee toma impulso, finge una patada y al final manda un gancho izquierdo, que logra atravesar la defensa de arena, aunque no logra golpear a Gaara, que esquiva hacia atrás.

—¡Tiene mejores reflejos! —le dice emocionado, mientras salta lejos del rango de ataque, bailando entre cúmulos de arena embutidos en chakra—. ¡Ha estado entrenando!

—Nadie en Suna es tan rápido como tú—comenta, descruzando sus brazos—, así que no he podido entrenar esa habilidad como quisiera.

—¡Podemos practicar todos los días que esté aquí! —en un segundo, acorta la distancia entre ellos y asesta un golpe, que aunque atraviesa la barrera de arena, no llega a Gaara—. ¡Sería un honor para mí, y un increíble entrenamiento también!

—Me gustaría—Lee vuelve a alejarse, esquivando más ataques de arena.

No dicen mucho después de eso, pero la sonrisa a Lee no se le cae.

Logra asestar varios golpes en Gaara, pero nada serio. Y aunque definitivamente aún no hay ganador, la pelea se ve interrumpida por los guardaespaldas de Gaara, que le insisten en regresar a la residencia para descansar.

—Es cierto que es tarde—concede Lee, dando por terminada la sesión—. ¡Fue una maravillosa experiencia, como siempre! ¡Gracias, Gaara! Espero podamos hacer esto después.

Como de costumbre, el Kazekage no dice nada y se despide con un movimiento de cabeza.

Al día siguiente vuelve a aparecer, aunque esta vez no es recibido con una patada de Lee.

Entrenan por los cuatro días que la comitiva del Kazekage permanece en Konoha, para mortificación de Yandou, el líder de los guardaespaldas de Gaara. Pero, bajo las indicaciones del joven gobernante, nadie se entromete en sus prácticas con Rock Lee. La única excepción es Temari, pues nadie se atreve a ir en contra de ella.

—¡Me alegra haber coincidido! Ojalá nos veamos pronto—le dice Lee como despedida. Gaara le mira inexpresivo, asiente y se da la vuelta, su capa de Kazekage ondeando con la brisa veraniega.

* * *

Es invierno cuando Lee vuelve a ver a Gaara. Suna pidió la ayuda de Lady Tsunade para el desarrollo de un antídoto, ya que una extraña peste se esparció por la Aldea. Sin embargo al estar ella indispuesta es Sakura la designada. Y aunque ella es muy capaz de cuidarse —Lee lo sabe, lo ha visto en más de una ocasión—, Kakashi-sama insiste en llevar a alguien para cubrirle la espalda, pues con la sospecha que la enfermedad fue modificada y diseminada intencionalmente, la probabilidad de algún grupo renegado atacando a Sakura es altísima. Así, Lee termina siendo el compañero asignado a Sakura, habiendo tenido ya varias misiones en conjunto completadas con éxito.

Para sorpresa de nadie —y emoción por parte de Lee—, antes de llegar a las fronteras de Suna un equipo de cinco ninjas los embosca, y como predijo el Sexto, con la aparente intención de anular a Sakura.

Lamentablemente para los criminales, fracasaron de manera rotunda.

—Parece que estaban esperando más ninjutsus como ataques—comenta la kunoichi, mirando los pergaminos y sellos que llevaban los otros—. No me parecieron de rangos elevados.

—No lo eran—le responde Lee, hincado cerca de uno—, ni siquiera tuve que abrir una puerta para noquearlos.

—Es probable que haya un grupo más experimentado adelante—se acomoda los guantes—. Toma uno de esos pergaminos, quizá en Suna puedan decodificar algo de ahí.

No hay otra emboscada, y llegan a Suna sin más inconvenientes. Es Kankuro quien los recibe y guía hacia el hospital principal, donde Sakura es requerida con urgencia.

La misión, que de inicio había sido considerada de una duración indefinida, se vuelve aún más relevante, con la persecución de las células criminales rondando Sunagakure.

Lee toma turnos para patrullar junto a los demás ninjas. En más de una ocasión Gaara los acompaña, sobre todo cuando la expedición tiene el comando de ir hacia desierto adentro.

En Suna el invierno es distinto, con un sol inclemente y noches heladísimas. Aunque al Kazekage no parece provocarle problema alguno, pues por lo general Lee lo ve con un abrigo delgado encima.

—¿Hay información nueva? —le pregunta a Gaara, en un momento de sosiego en lo alto de las murallas.

—Sakura está más segura que la bacteria fue modificada genéticamente—responde, con la vista en el desierto—. Armas biológicas. Ese parece ser el futuro del mundo.

—Un mal futuro, entonces.

Tres días después, el grupo de élite del cual Sakura había estado preocupada decide atacar el hospital. Si Lee lo pudiera describir en una palabra sería caos. Los enemigos son de rango jounin y más, tanto que Lee se ve obligado a abrir hasta la sexta puerta. El edificio del hospital casi se derrumba, pero el Kazekage logra mantenerlo en pie por el resto de la pelea.

Con la preocupación de no dejar que el lugar se desplome, Gaara no puede enfocar toda su energía y atención en combatir, así que Lee decide cubrirlo.

Al final, la mayoría de las bajas son del enemigo.

—Tienes sangre—le dice Gaara, con la vista puesta en los cimientos explotados del hospital.

—¡Oh! —voltea a verse los vendajes, manchados en rojo y desgarrados en algunas partes. Con la adrenalina comenzando a desaparecer es que el dolor arremete, cubriéndole todo el cuerpo—. Creo que no es mía.

—Deberías recostarte—y suena más a orden, y aunque Lee quiere refutar y decir que puede seguir ayudando, sus rodillas le fallan y termina hincado en el suelo.

Siente arena envolverle los brazos y piernas, levitándolo suavemente y depositándolo a unos cuantos metros más allá.

—Si vas a desmayarte, hazlo donde los escombros no te aplasten.

Lee se ríe, sin mucho sentido, antes de desvanecerse.

* * *

Sakura está a su lado cuando despierta. Lee puede sentir el chakra emanando de sus manos, pero es la preocupación lo que ve en su cara.

—Hey—susurra, con la garganta seca.

—No hables—le pide—. Creo que tienes el esófago y garganta con quemaduras. ¿Todavía duele mucho?

Lee niega con la cabeza, por costumbre, aunque la realidad es que si pudiera arrancarse todo y luego pegárselo, lo haría.

—Capturaron a los renegados, bueno, a los que salieron con vida—le informa, con la vista enfocada en sus manos sobre el costado de Lee—. El hospital no se derrumbó y al parecer el tratamiento de antibióticos que desarrollamos está funcionando, aunque aún falta ver los efectos secundarios.

—¿Gaara?

Sakura frunce la boca.

—Está bien, solo cansado. Se está dedicando a interrogar a los criminales—una cualidad del viejo Gaara que a nadie le entusiasma—. Hace un rato te vino a visitar. Creo que está molesto.

Lee quiere responder, o tan siquiera seguir escuchando, pero el cansancio le pega de pronto, y pierde en la lucha contra el sueño.

* * *

A todos les preocupa el hecho que un grupo de veinte se hayan podido infiltrar en la Aldea sin que nadie lo notara, ni siquiera el Kazekage. Temari es la que expresa más abiertamente su mortificación, siendo ella quien decide interrogar a Lee, el único aparte de Gaara que derribó a más enemigos.

—No sé de sellos.

—Ni de ninjutsu—asiente Temari—. Ya lo sé, pero Lee, cualquier cosa que recuerdes será beneficiosa.

—Creo que los oí hablar en un idioma extranjero.

—¿Cómo en un jutsu…?

—No, como una conversación. Sus estilos de pelea eran…peculiares. Nunca los había visto. No eran muy buenos en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

—Claramente.

Temari le agradece por su tiempo y se marcha, dejándolo descansar.

* * *

Resulta que Gaara está molesto con Lee. Aunque no lo llama de esa manera. Porque no le pone nombre, pero es fácil sentir el resentimiento emanar del Kazekage.

—Fuiste imprudente—le dice, con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No lo fui, la situación lo ameritaba.

Gaara no contesta, pero lo mira sin mucha estima. Lee lo mira de regreso, sin titubear.

Después, cada que cruzan camino, Lee se asegura de darle sus mejores sonrisas, para que el Kazekage entienda que no hay malos sentimientos, y que su desacuerdo es solo eso.

Gaara no parece apreciarlo.

* * *

Duran en Suna casi tres meses. Sakura se vuelve famosa entre la gente de la Aldea, yendo de un paciente a otro, y Lee adquiere una buena reputación entre los demás shinobis. Principalmente por ser el loco que hizo equipo con el Kazekage, derrotó a siete de los ninjas renegados, y que tan pronto tuvo el alta del hospital se puso a dar vueltas a la Aldea.

Kankuro dice que, de una manera poco ortodoxa, Lee logró ganarse el respeto de muchos.

En el transcurso de los días después de su alta, Gaara vuelve a ofrecer el entrenamiento, a lo que Lee asiente encantado.

Y de la misma manera que antes, parece un evento inaudito, porque para cuando Lee acuerda, tienen bastantes espectadores. Sakura le comenta que incluso ya comenzó a haber apuestas, aunque la mayoría habla de cuánto tiempo durará Lee contra Gaara.

Es una buena distracción.

* * *

Gaara no los despide en la puerta, pero Lee lo ve montado en el punto más alto de Suna, observándolos.

Lee sonríe y alza su brazo de manera energética, esperando que el Kazekage lo entienda. Luego, ponen rumbo hacia Konoha.

* * *

El Hokage le manda hablar, pues llegó una carta del Kazekage, preguntando sobre una técnica de taijutsu. Gai está ahí también, y en poco tiempo Lee se da cuenta que se trata sobre el ataque de la peste y los ninjas del hospital.

No llegan a muchas conclusiones, pero sí a muchas otras preguntas.

* * *

Gaara le escribe una carta, pero no como el Kazekage. Le pregunta por una secuencia de movimientos que le vio hacer en uno de sus entrenamientos.

Lee le responde con eso y un comentario inocuo sobre unas suculentas que vio en su oficina.

Para cuando acuerda, han intercambiado más de tres cartas sobre el cuidado de plantas.

* * *

El resto de cartas no son sobre plantas. Eso es lo más sorprendente.

* * *

En una inconcebible muestra de respeto y confianza entre las Aldeas, los Kages deciden intercambiar guardaespaldas. A Temari la asignan con Kakashi, y a Lee con Gaara.

—¿No a Naruto? —pregunta Lee, atónito, cuando le dan la noticia.

—No te mentiré, fue la primera opción que tuvimos, pero el Kazekage insistió—le informa Kakashi-sama, sonriendo debajo de la máscara—. Es algo temporal, máximo un año. Como el reiteró en quererte a ti como su guardaespaldas, nosotros pudimos entonces pedir a Temari.

—¿A quién iban a mandar primero?

—Kankuro—el Hokage suspira—, y aunque lo aprecio, Temari es la diplomática de su familia. Me vendría bien.

—Uh, de acuerdo—se rasca la cabeza aún desconcertado, para luego sonreír grande—. ¡Gracias, Hokage-sama!

* * *

Cuando llega a Suna, Kankuro le recibe en la puerta. Está amaneciendo, y la primavera en el desierto se siente igual de caliente.

—¿Te topaste a Temari en el camino?

—No.

—Suertudo.

* * *

Naruto le informa por una carta que Temari No Está De Acuerdo Con El Intercambio, y que ahora le parece que es ella la más terrorífica de los hermanos Sabaku no.

 _“Es aterradora y eficaz. Estoy seguro que Kakashi la ha puesto a hacer cosas que no son de guardaespaldas. El bastardo. ¡Salúdame a Gaara!_ ”.

Lee lo hace. Gaara parpadea dos veces —¡qué extraño! — y asiente, antes de regresar a sus documentos.

* * *

—Puedes comer aquí—le dice Gaara, en una de las ocasiones que Lee estaba a punto de ir al comedor.

—Me sentiría mal si solo como yo.

—Puedo comer también—se encoge de hombros.

Lee sonríe y asiente.

Comen en el escritorio del Kazekage y Gaara le explica los cambios que han estado haciendo en los cimientos de los edificios.

* * *

A veces también cenan juntos. Gaara acostumbra quedarse hasta tarde en la oficina, y Lee se siente mal al dejarlo ahí.

Y mientras Gaara no le diga que su compañía no es bienvenida, a Lee no le molesta permanecer para hacer apoyo moral, de cierta manera —aunque no es que Gaara lo necesite.

* * *

—¿Estás saliendo con alguien? —le pregunta Gaara un día, de la nada.

—Eh, ¿Kankuro? Y otros shinobis, a veces al bar, aunque yo no tomo.

—Románticamente, Lee.

—¡Oh! —se ríe— No soy, eh…¿no tengo esa clase de suerte? Pero, Kazekage-sama, si le preocupa que mis obligaciones con usted de alguna forma se verán afectadas, ¡le aseguro que jamás sucederá! Mi lealtad y atención ahora están con usted—exclama, para luego añadir:— y el Hokage, por supuesto.

—De acuerdo.

Y Gaara vuelve a sus documentos, dando por terminada la conversación.

* * *

Un día, Gaara lo invita a cenar a su casa. Son casi las diez de la noche, y a Lee le agrada el cambio de escenario.

Hay comida preparada en el refrigerador. No se sientan en la mesa, si no en la isla en medio de la cocina. Lee nunca había entrado a esa parte de la residencia del Kazekage —han sido pocas las veces que ha puesto un pie ahí, en general—, y no duda en hacerle saber a Gaara lo grande y bonita que está.

Al siguiente día, Gaara lo vuelve a invitar y Lee descubre una nueva rutina en cenar juntos en la cocina.

* * *

Siguen entrenando juntos, y aunque todavía causan conmoción, ya no es un evento tan espectacular que amerite espectadores. O no muchos, tan siquiera.

—Tus vendas—le dice Gaara al final de un entrenamiento, regenerando su calabaza.

—Oh, cierto—comienza a deshacer el vendaje, cuando siente a Gaara acercarse.

—Te ayudo—dice, y Lee no sabe si es una pregunta o una orden, pero como quiera extiende el brazo, contento.

Cuando termina con ese brazo, sin preguntar, indica a Lee por el otro, y acomoda las vendas ahí también, con cuidado de ejercer la presión suficiente y hacer un amarre adecuado al finalizar.

—¡Gracias, Gaara!

El susodicho asiente, y dando una media vuelta se marcha.

* * *

En colaboración con Konoha, logran dar con otra célula del mismo grupo que atacó el hospital.

Ahora, sin miedo de que un edificio se derrumbe, Gaara puede dar una mejor pelea, teniendo a Lee para cubrirlo.

Temari también está ahí, pero sin el Hokage. Se mantiene cercana a Sakura, y ambas atacan en conjunto, y Lee se pregunta si han entrenado, porque su sincronización es excelente —y letal.

Y aunque Lee vuelve a abrir las seis puertas, ya no se desmaya al finalizar. Sin embargo, Kankuro lo tiene que sacar cargando después.

* * *

Gaara le toma la mano sobre la superficie de la isla, y lo mira cuidadosamente, sin parpadear.

—Uh…

—¿Esto te molesta? —le pregunta, apretando su mano. Lee cierra al boca y niega, meneando la cabeza—. Bien.

* * *

Están comiendo en la oficina del Kazekage cuando a Lee le llega una epifanía.

—¿Estamos…—se lame los labios, mira hacia el techo y luego a Gaara antes de continuar— ¿Estamos saliendo?

—Sí.

—Huh—exhala—. ¡Genial!—sonríe.

* * *

Regresan a Konoha para finalizar el trato de los guardaespaldas. Al llegar y ser asignados una residencia de huéspedes, Gaara manda llamar a Temari.

No tarda en llegar. El cabello lo tiene ligeramente más largo, pero se ve igual.

—Quiero que Lee se quede en Suna, y que tú regreses—dice Gaara.

—Podrías saludarme primero.

—Hola, quiero que Lee se quede en Suna y que tú regreses.

—Maldita sea.

* * *

En una hazaña titánica y varias horas de acuerdos —en los cuales Lee no está presente, por insistencia de Temari—, Kakashi-sama accede a sus peticiones, con ciertas cláusulas a cumplir. Gaara le asegura después que vale la pena, así que Lee le cree.

Gai, de la manera más varonil, llora junto con su pupilo y se despiden cálidamente cuando es momento de regresar.

* * *

En Suna a nadie le sorprende la noticia. Lee no sabe cómo sentirse al respecto.

Kankuro sí. Se emborracha. El resto de los aldeanos también.

Pues no todos los días el frío Kazekage presenta a quien, se puede considerar, su esposo.

**Author's Note:**

> Escena extra
> 
> Kakashi: Temari, oh cielos, creo que estos papeles me quieren matar, ¡debes verificarlos!  
> Temari: Hokage-sama, no.   
> Kakashi: Tienen sed de venganza y de una economía balanceada, ¡ayudaaaa!


End file.
